1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluidtight connector provided with a sealing member and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,747 discloses a watertight connector with a seal for sealing between the watertight connector and a mating connector. The watertight connector has an inner housing and an outer housing is assembled to be relatively slidable in forward and backward directions along a connecting direction with the mating connector. A waterproof packing (seal) is mounted on the front end of the inner housing and is squeezed between the inner housing and a receptacle of the mating connector to provide sealing therebetween when the watertight connector is connected properly with the mating connector.
Two metallic coil springs are provided in the above-described connector to prevent backlash between the connectors due to vibration or the like. The coil springs are mounted between the inner and outer housings with the opposite ends thereof accommodated in spring accommodating holes formed in a rear part of the inner housing and in a rear wall of the outer housing. The coil springs are compressed between the inner and outer housings when the watertight connector is connected properly with the mating connector and the resilient restoring force of the springs biases the inner housing towards the mating connector. Thus, backlash between the connectors is suppressed and abrasion between terminals is prevented. However, this construction requires the coil springs for suppressing the backlash between the connectors in addition to the waterproof packing for sealing between the connectors, thereby presenting a problem of an increased number of parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,546 discloses a connector assembly for preventing backlash in a connected state. This connector assembly has first and second connectors that are connectable with each other. The first connector includes a receptacle that is open in a connecting direction with the second connector. The second connector includes a terminal holding portion that can fit into the receptacle. A tubular cover surrounds the terminal holding portion and fits on the receptacle. Terminals in the receptacle and terminals in the terminal holding portion are held connected when the two connectors reach a properly connected state.
First and second backlash preventing portions are provided at the front end of the terminal holding portion of the second connector and at the rear end of the cover of the second connector. The backlash preventing portions are held in contact with the receptacle to prevent backlash between the connectors in directions substantially orthogonal to the connecting direction when the connectors reach the properly connected state.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,747 discloses another connector assembly with a structure for preventing backlash in a connecting direction of the connector assembly. This connector assembly has first and second connectors connectable with each other. The first connector includes an inner housing that accommodates terminals connectable with terminals of the second connector inside. An outer housing is assembled with the inner housing in such a manner as to be relatively slidable in a connecting direction of the connector assembly. The second connector includes a fitting portion for receiving the inner housing.
The outer peripheral surface of the inner housing and the inner peripheral surface of the fitting portion have inclined surfaces that contact each other, and a coil spring is provided between the inner and outer housings. The resilient reaction force of the coil spring biases the inner housing forward with respect to the connecting direction when the two connectors reach a properly connected state and the inclined surfaces on the inner housing and the fitting portion are held in contact with each other to prevent backlash between the connectors in the connecting direction.
The prevention of backlash between the connectors, as described above, prevents abrasion of contact parts of the terminals and prevents a reduced electrical connection reliability of the terminals. Connection reliability of the terminals is of great importance, and therefore there is a demand for more reliably preventing abrasion of the contact parts of the terminals even if the connector device is installed in a place subject to high vibration.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve overall operability of a connection operation.